Damien West
" I left New York just 18, with all the wealth I had my mother gave me before she died. All of my families and friends blamed me for her death because no apparent reason. Then my brother wrote a letter to me, apologizing for all their misunderstanding, and I didn't wait four years for their letter to be written. So I decided to return back to New York and tell everybody that my name is Damien West..." Damien G. West, born 1992 (age 22 in 2014, 23 in 2015), is a character in Theft series. He is served as a protagonist throughout the series. Origins WARNING: Spoilers Damien was born in New York City to John West and Natalie West in 1992, after Xaden West. Not much is known about his past, but it's an obvious fact that he has been to kindergarten, primary, middle and high school for education. He joined the Redemption gang, with his brother. In 2010, his mother, Natalie, was left murdered for unknown reasons (as he said). Everything went fully negative towards him, even his brother, sister and his father. All of his friends and family blamed him for her death, and then as for it, he ran away to Los Angeles for four years, leaving the family into a huge grief. He never attended his mother's funeral, he straight away ran off. It might've been intended that he never went to college. He dropped out, all by himself. His dropout had affected Coralyne's and Xaden's education, in which they also drop out. Although he has graduated high school, after Xaden. Not much known about Damien's time at Los Angeles, but he owned and lived in an apartment from 2010 and present. He used his wealth left that his mother had gave him. Events in Theft Return to New York City (Theft) Four and half years later, a letter from Xaden was written for him. He apologized heavily for all his and their misunderstanding and convinced Damien to come home. He read the letter, and decided to return back to New York. When going to LA Airport, a stranger was talking unexpectedly to him, and told him to follow to the bathroom. He told him his name was Garth, a 41 year old, who was commanded by his friend, John West, to watch him, for four years, but he also at some time, returned to New York to give information, ironically, he would've texted him. Garth, in New York, met everyone in Redemption gang. John West, his father, had died unexpectedly by a drive-by shooting inside a diner with Xaden and Coralyne. Xaden called Garth through phone to tell Damien that his father died, and when Garth passed the message to Damien through phone (which Xaden gave Damien's phone number, ironically, he never called him), his reaction and feelings were changed, he was in grief, throughout the flight back to New York. When he returned to New York in John F. Kennedy International Airport, he called Garth using his phone. He thanked him for letting him know that his father had deceased. He took a taxi back home. When he first returned home, he looked at his parents' honeymoon photo from 2007. He shed tears, until Xaden showed up. They both reunited, and drove to the cemetery in Central Park. Once he showed up to his friends and family, everyone was happy to see him. Later, Zena became his girlfriend and spent time together. Neal's Betrayal When Neal's father was assassinated, he noticed the perpetrator was wearing red, meaning that the red represented Redemption. His attitude was changed, he was depressed and binged watching TV shows, especially Arrow. When friends asked him to go outside, he replies 'forget it' and shuts the door. And one night, Neal visited the cemetery in Central Park, looked at his father's gravestone and said, "Today, I come here, and tomorrow, I avenge..." It was later until tomorrow when a rampage was held, killed most of the Redemption members, not the leaders and killed civilians too. He jacked cars and possibly crashed them. Damien and his sister, Coralyne, were investigating the deaths of Redemption members at Central Park. They took photos of the bodies. Then at night, his brother Xaden, had located the perpetrator (not the one who killed Neal's father), who killed the gang members and civilians. The perpetrator was hiding in New York Bank building. He entered inside without the police's attention. When he heard the perpetrator's voice saying, "Looking for me?", he was knocked out by him. Later, Damien and Coralyne had arrived, told her that he is going in there by himself. He entered the building at the back without the attention from the police. He found Xaden knocked out on the floor, Damien came to him and asked if he was okay. Xaden gave him a gun in case of any bad situations if he founded the perpetrator. He told him that he was at the fifth floor, and he tirelessly went there, and then when he founded the perpetrator, it was revealed that Neal was the one who killed the gang members and civilians. Neal turned into the evil side, and betrayed Redemption. He kicked Damien out through the window and fell onto the car, and thus, the policed had framed him for being a perpetrator. He was sentenced to prison in New Jersey, leaving his family and friends, heavily unsafe. Events in Raid Life in New Jersey Things were changed when he was imprisoned in New Jersey. Two guys named Kevin and Derek, had met him and need his help to be allies with him. They told him that they belong to a gang called Vertec (green-represented gang) and would encouraged to help Redemption to stop their extinction. Kevin, Derek and Damien were at a The Escape Plan (chapter 12), they told each other what to do and who will knock out the guards, and also note that the guards are empty-headed for not doing so well. They started to escape prison, and unfortunately, Kevin was shot, luckily he wasn't dead, and was aided by his friend Derek. They escaped the campus and jacked a car. Damien founded an AK-47 whilst Derek was driving. They successfully escaped from the prison and from the cops, and returned to their apartment to heal Kevin. Damien took out his phone and called Coralyne, she told him that if he's okay, but then her worried feeling turned into joy and excitement, that he told her that he escaped prison. She told him that Xaden is fine and will be getting out by next morning. Damien then went to sleep in the car with damaged windows, and an AK-47 on his hands. The next morning, an unknown paparazzi-like guy was taking pictures of Damien inside a car with an AK. He suddenly woke up and talked to him. At first, Damien said that he is weird and strange. The guy revealed his name to be Benny, and shook hands. Benny wanted Damien's help to drive to the club nearby. When they arrived to the club, Benny wanted to record a famous, spoiled brat named Jenna Gemmick. He showed his Twitter profile that he recorded and posted pictures of her, he told him that Jenna was once arrested, but bailed out by her 'daddy', he also mentions that she was 14 years old, and had been into breakdown after annoyingly asked her father to buy the new iPhone, a huge fan to an unknown music artist and worst of all, had assaulted a poor old man after asking for money. It went wrong when Jenna's boyfriend, Hans brought flowers to her, and went fully enraged on him. She also commanded him to buy drugs from black drug dealers. She called her boyfriend 'too clean' and a 'virgin f**k' after he refused to. Then Jenna caught Benny and Damien recording her rage, she told her bodyguards to stop them whilst they escaped. They tried to escape from them by car, to her anger, Benny took pictures and taunted her, then he took Damien's AK-47 and shoot the tires, and thus, leaving Jenna mad at the guards. After arriving at Benny's place, which he called it a 'hideout', they both became good friends. He told him to meet a Malaysian girl at Liberty State Park. A day later, he called Derek to asked if Kevin was okay now. He told him that he is fine, and was aware that he met Benny for the first time. Damien mentioned about the Malaysian girl, and Derek said that her name was Shazlina. He told everything about her and Damien said that he wanted to meet her. Derek also mentioned that she is a Muslim obviously, which means that she is wearing a hijab. Then later, he went to 7-Eleven and bought two slurpees, one for him and one for Shazlina, and it's also mentioned that it's halal (lawful/allowed). When he first met Shazlina at the park, she said that she heard everything about him. He gave her the slurpee he bought, although she said that it wasn't her favorite flavor, but she took it and thanked him anyway. She said that she sees people with exotic, colorful and inspirational clothing around her. He asked her if she design things often. She asked him to drive her back to her shop using her car. He mentioned about Zena anShe thanked him and he forgot one thing: his car parked at the parking lot. Return to New York City (Raid) After a few weeks had passed in New Jersey, it was time to go back to Manhattan in New York City. His friends he met had decided to move to New York. Shazlina's store items are kept in boxes and let the trucks drop them to her new shop property, which was located one block from Talkin' Coffee Cafe. Damien picked up everyone, including Benny, and straight went to Manhattan through Holland Tunnel. At the their first sight, they are shook with the beauty of the city. Benny hopes that the city would be viral-worthy to his Twitter. While on his way back home, he called Xaden using the speaker phone. Xaden told him that Skyler had a trouble, and took a plane somewhere. They arrived at their new apartment, with the trucks waiting outside to be unpacked. All of them were thanking him and Damien silently went back home in one piece. At night, Damien and Xaden were talking about Skyler, where he flew to. He told Coralyne to track him down, but it said that he was out of bounds. He also mentioned that Skyler has a sister named Tasha, which Damien said he wanted to visit her. Damien went out of his apartment, leaving his brother. He founded Benny standing by his car, they talked and both went in the car. They went to the Xaden's Comic Book store, and saw Coralyne locking the door. He and Coralyne hugged each other, and she became attracted to Benny, as he opened the car door for her like a gentleman. The rest of the girls were at Talkin' Coffee. Shazlina was there, making new friends. Once they entered the cafe, Zena came to Damien and hugged him for his return, then the other girls became attracted to Benny, as he is like a ladies man. Zena asked innocently that she wants to cuddle on Benny, Damien giggled and said yes. Shazlina wasn't cuddling him, as she knew him from a long time ago, and took Damien to look at the shop's progress. Derek and Kevin were painting the walls of Shazlina's shop, and Kevin saying that Derek painted the wrong color at the wall. Then Garth called, saying that he was at Xaden's Comic Book store and told him that Xaden was there, and he tracked down Skyler, saying that he is at East Malaysia (Sarawak and Sabah). He immediately came to the store and shows his infuriated feeling of him leaving to East Malaysia. Tasha was called over at the store by Xaden with the rest of the friends. She said that she is 14 years old, and other basic info. She said that she doesn't know where Skyler went and felt devastated. She mentioned that she has another brother, who was deceased, and her mother, who was also deceased. Her father was there in East Malaysia, and went missing. She that he dropped his phone once he heard that his brother is dead, she was left alone that time. Coralyne suggested that Damien should go to East Malaysia and find him, and he replied "Alright..." after a few seconds of silence. Then tomorrow, at JFK Airport, everyone was there. Damien had his bags packed up. Zena said good luck to him, finding Skyler there, but then Neal was secretly in his dark-tinted window car with the guards, saying that they should follow him and see where he was going. Events in East Malaysia Damien went to East Malaysia to find Skyler. He arrived at Sarawak via Kuching International Airport. He exchanged his US Dollars to Malaysian Ringgits to rent a car and drive there. He drove to Sabah miles and miles with rests and a night sleep. He arrived at Sipitang, Sabah and found Skyler at the cemetery. Skyler tried to kill Damien for disturbing his moment with his dead brother, but he can't. He told him that his parents were divorced and his father let his son left dead. Then there was trouble, Neal's guards came and Damien told Skyler to get to safety. Damien picked up the knife Skyler dropped and started stabbing the guards. He started the engine and started driving. Unfortunately, he crashed a tree, leaving himself bleeding. Neal's guards had captured him, and Skyler too. Return to New York City (after East Malaysia) Neal's guards had taken Damien and Skyler to a slaughterhouse in Brooklyn. He was tied upside down on a hanging machine whilst Skyler was held by the guards. Neal had commanded the guards to kill Damien, the machine was moving the chains to the left. Neal took Skyler to the corner of the slaughterhouse. Meanwhile at Damien's apartment, Coralyne ran back to her apartment to give info about Damien's activity. Zena and Xaden were present. Zena was crying, whilst Xaden comforted her. Coralyne told her where Damien was. He was at Brooklyn, in a slaughterhouse. Zena and Xaden decided to save Damien in Brooklyn, while Coralyne stayed home. They both went to the subway and took a train to Brooklyn, unfortunately, the found out that it took them 40 minutes to arrived there. When they finally arrived there in Brooklyn at a slaughterhouse, they found a glass shard and started to shank the guards. Damien heard fighting whilst being hanged upside down. After they found Damien, they untied him and Damien fell. They both told him they're getting out of the slaughterhouse, but Damien wanted to save Skyler. Upon his found to Skyler, he witnessed Neal stabbing him. Damien shouted in grief and tried to fight Neal, and then he left the slaughterhouse. Damien went to Skyler as he was dying, he did not want to go the hospital as he was dying savagely. Damien insistently told him that to not die and his sister was worried about him, his last words were: "Tell Maya... to take care of her..." Then Xaden saw the bomb that was fused to explode in ten seconds, the three escaped though the exit that Neal had used. Explosion, the interior and the exterior had suffered damages, and they all returned back to Manhattan. By the time they arrived home, Damien told Tasha that Skyler died. Tasha was shedding tears after hearing what he had said. Then he told her that he has a friend (who was Maya) to look after her. He said that she is moving in with her. Tasha's sadness turned into a little joy when she was gonna move to Maya's apartment, occupying Neal's room. They all left, and Damien was about to watch TV. Ending Coralyne and Xaden were at his Comic Book store, the customer payed her for buying the items and left. Xaden told her that she did a good job, then he found out his irony by her. He asked for a duty and she gave him a mop and water bucket, she also told him to refill and drink dispenser and snacks. Then suddenly, Benny came to the store, rushing in. They asked him what happened and he replied with Neal who went into the apartment and threatened Kevin, luckily, Benny was strong enough to drop Neal out of the window. Xaden had enough, and decided angrily to find Neal's 'goon', while Coralyne closed the shop and used her laptop to track down Neal. Later, they saw the guard (goon) they recognized. They saw that he was in a phone call with his friend, to tell him that Neal commanded him to capture Zena and take her to an empty building in South Manhattan. They both ran off after that. Xaden tried to find Zena, he cannot, even if he called her, her phone said to leave a message. At night (likely to take place around 4am), it was raining heavily. Zena went out of her apartment with her umbrella, but then one of Neal's guards had captured her and taken to an empty building in South Manhattan. Later, Damien received a phone call from Zena, strangely, it wasn't her, it was Neal who called, he said that he captured her. Then he went to save her. Damien tried to call Xaden whilst driving, he was in a hurry before she gets killed. Xaden picked up his phone and told him that where Zena was. He gave the directions to the empty building in South Manhattan. Later, he arrived, he heard the loud conversation from upstairs. Neal told her what she knows about his father, she replied that she doesn't know. Neal slapped her as if she was lying. Damien used his 9mm silenced pistol and found them upstairs. Neal precisely shot Damien's 9mm silenced gun, and then chased after him. Zena tried to get her phone, and she called the cops. When Damien was out of runs, Neal finally got him, but then the cops came. Neal was angrily upset that Damien was lucky to not die, he ran upstairs to the roof and flied the helicopter. Then Damien chased after Neal via his car. He called Xaden that needs help to shoot down the helicopter, and then he was already prepared. Xaden opened fire and the helicopter was in mayday. By Neal's idiocy, he fell onto the ground from the heights, his face was damaged brutally, he cannot walk, he used his hands to get away from Damien. When Damien saw that he was trying to get away, Xaden and Zena arrived had joined him to kill Neal. Neal was out of breath, and he died. The ending involved Xaden telling them that he wants to go home, while Damien and Zena hold hands and walk away as the sunset rises. Quotes - Chapter 4, Killjobs (Theft, page 35) - Chapter 5, His Disappointment (Theft, page 45) - Chapter 18, Slaughter (Raid, page 87) - Chapter 14, A Malaysian Encounter (Raid, page 41) - Chapter 15, Coming Home? (Raid, page 48) - Chapter 17, Grave Borders (Raid, page 66) - Chapter 18, Slaughter (Raid, pages 76-78) - Chapter 18, Slaughter (Raid, page 88) Trivia * Damien West is also a character from an unreleased novel 'Sweet Little Sorrow' which was also written by Haziq via Microsoft Word. The story itself took place around the 60s. Others are being Neal, Zena (was named Zera), Skyler (was named Sagen). Although, the characters that did not appear in the novel were Coralyne, Xaden, Derek, Kevin, Shazlina, Benny, Maya and Tasha. However, there were a few characters that didn't appear in Theft series such as Joel, Veronica and Laura. * Like every character, he never had his face shown throughout the series. * It can be implied that Damien was wearing glasses, however this is unconfirmed. * Shazlina may have been the first Malaysian he met. * As a protagonist, he appears in all chapters. * His favorite food is undecided, but however, Vanilla Frappe is his favorite drink. * Him, in Los Angeles, is somewhat never mentioned that he had made friends there. This is either proven false or nothing is applicable. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters born 1992 Category:West Family